Steph's Decision
by jysellahorn22
Summary: Steph makes a decision on Ranger
1. Chapter 1

Morelli was in Steph's apartment when she got home from work at Vinny's Bail Bond's Company.

Morelli said while waving his hands in the air, "It's about time you got in."

"Sorry, it was a busy day." Steph said to him.

Morelli looked her over and asked, "What happened?"

"The same old thing, go after a FTA and a building blows up," Steph told him.

"That's it Steph I can't do this anymore, it is me or the job!" Morelli replied in return.

Steph was leaning against her kitchen sink, bracing herself so she would not fall down on the floor.

After a few minutes of silence she finally found the nerve to say something.

"You're going to break up with me because I am a bond enforcement agent."

"Yes, so I guess you made up your mind it is the job then," Morelli said and then he stormed out of Steph's apt.

That evening in a bar, Morelli was having a drink when he saw Ranger come in. Morelli invited Ranger over to join him.

"Can I get you something?" Morelli asked Ranger.

"No thanks, what is going on?" Ranger asked Morelli.

"I have had it with Step and this bail bonds thing. I not doing it anymore, it is all you. She is yours I am done with her." Morelli said. Ranger turned around and saw Morelli leave, and saw Tank heading his way.

"Hey, boss what is up?" Tank asked Ranger.

"Steph and Morelli just broke up, this time permently." Ranger said to Tank. Tank looked at Ranger. "Well what are you waiting for? Go get her!"

"Tank, someone is trying to kill me and I can't trust anybody." Ranger said.

"You could always trust me and you trust Steph, and right now Steph needs you and you need her. You said it yourself that you needed her help. Well, go get her." Tank told him.

"Thanks Tank I will go get her." Then Ranger and Tank walked out of the bar and got in their cars and drove in separate directions.

Steph was in her apartment and got up after the tears were done. She hit speed dial on her phone.

"Yo," Ranger said.

"Yo yourself, I need you. Can you come I am at my apartment?"

"Babe, I be there in two minutes." Then Ranger hung up.

Steph was on her bed crying when she heard Ranger's footsteps coming toward the bedroom. Ranger looked in and saw her face down with dried tears drops on her pillow case. He walked up to her and sat at the edge of the bed. He started to stoke her curly hair, all of a sudden she turned around and just put her arms around Ranger.

"Babe," Ranger said and then he was about to take her mouth to his when they heard gun shots ring in from nowhere. Ranger jumped on top of Stephanie. After the gun shots stopped Stephanie rolled out from under Ranger. Ranger hit the floor, it was then that Steph noticed the blood coming from his shoulder.

"Babe, call Tank." Then Ranger was unconsious.

Steph ran into the other room and dialed 3 on speed dial on her cell.

"Hello," Tank said.

"Tank, Ranger was just shot, get over here now!" Then Steph hung up and dialed 911.

Tank just got off the elevator when he saw the paramedics take Ranger out of Steph's apartment. Tank walked past Ranger and saw Steph in tears again.

"Steph, he is really strong he will be fine," Tank said to her.

"Let's go and I want to know what is going on." Then she took Tank's arm and pulled him to his SUV and they left for the hospital.

On the way to the hospital Tank filled Stephanie in on what was going on.

"Somebody wants to kill Ranger. He does not know if it is someone from Rangemen or someone outside the company," Tank said to her.

"What does he need me to do?" Steph asked him.

"We can't have you go into Rangemen in your current role as an employee there, so it has to be as wife to Ranger. He will understand if you don't want to do this," Tank told her.

"I will do it. I will marry Ranger," Steph told Tank.

"There is a ring Ranger wanted to give you, he was having me hold onto it. It is in the glove box." Tank said to her.

Steph looked in the glove box and found a little black box. She opened it and saw the ring.

"It's beautiful" she said. Then she put it on.

"Well here we are." They looked at the ER.

"Mrs. Plum," the nurse said.

"Yes, how is he."

"He will be fine. We took the bullet out and he is in recovery right now. He is asking for you." "Take me to him," Steph said.

When Steph got to see Ranger finally he was lying in bed in a hospital Johnny.

"Ranger," Steph said as she went to his bed side.

"Babe," Ranger said and he reached out his hand to hers. He noticed the ring that he bought her. "Tank told you," he said to her.

"Yes, and I am doing it whether you like it or not." Then she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Babe, are you all right? You weren't hurt or anything?" Ranger asked her as she pulled away from him.

"I am fine. Just pissed that was a new window," Steph said to him.

"Babe."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Steph's Decision

By Friday Ranger was ready to get released from the hospital because of the shoulder wound. Tank and Stephanie walked into Ranger's room and Ranger walked up to Stephanie and kissed her softly on the lips. "Hey babe, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I am better now that you are getting released." Stephanie told him.

"Glad to hear it, so what is going on right now?" Ranger asked both Stephanie and Tank.

"Well my parents are having dinner tonight as usual and they would like us to come over tonight." Stephanie said to Ranger.

"Okay we can go to your parent's house tonight, so we can tell them that we are getting married." Carlos told Stephanie.

"Sounds good to me" Stephanie told him.

Then Tank drove them to Rangemen for a while then they got ready to go to Steph's parent's for dinner.

About an hour later they drove to the Burg to visit with Stephanie's parents.

Grandma Mazur was waiting at the door, when she saw Ranger, she said out loud, "Wow it is the cocoa man."

Helen walked to the door and went, "Oh no this is not what I need right now, not with Joe coming over."

"Hey there everyone, I brought company" Stephanie told them.

"Come on in" Frank said as he went to the door, to give Stephanie a hug.

Then Stephanie noticed Morrelli sitting in the living room.

"What is he doing here?" Stephanie asked.

"I invited him," Helen said. "I thought you two could talk and figure things out." Helen

told her.

"Mom there is nothing to work out, we are through, and I wanted to wait to later to tell you but I am going to tell you now, Carlos proposed to me and I said yes. I am marrying Ranger." Steph told her mom.

"You can't marry him, you are going to marry Joe!" Helen screamed.

"No mom I am going to marry Carlos end of story" Stephanie said, and then added, "Joe I am sorry my mom invited you here, and I am also am sorry that you had to find out that I am going to marry Ranger this way. I wish you the best."

"Thanks Cupcake I wish you the best too and I hope you know what you are doing." Joe said and then walked out of the Plum's house.

"Thanks a lot your future husband left and maybe for good" Helen said to Stephanie.

"Wrong mom, my future is with Carlos, and it is not with Morelli." Steph told Helen.

They were still in the hall and then Stephanie said, "Mom, Joe and I are finished for good he broke up with me end of story." She said and then she left her mom's house and went into Carlo's car.

"I will take good care of your daughter." Carlos said and then he left to join Stephanie in the car.


End file.
